Input devices including proximity sensor devices (also commonly called touchpads or touch sensor devices) are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. A proximity sensor device typically includes a sensing region, often demarked by a surface, in which the proximity sensor device determines the presence, location and/or motion of one or more input objects. In one example, the sensing region includes sensing electrodes used to measure changes in capacitance resulting from an input object (e.g., a finger or stylus) interacting with the sensing region. However, common mode coupling due to capacitance between a sensing electrode and neighboring sensing electrodes can interfere with measuring capacitance values between the sensing electrode and the input object. In addition, the input device may have parasitic capacitances corresponding to an output line used to drive signals on the sensing electrode which can be orders of magnitude larger than the capacitance between the sensing electrode and the input object. The effects of the common mode coupling and the parasitic capacitance make measuring the smaller capacitance between the sensing electrode and the input object more difficult.